Groups Of People I Hate
by Kellouka2
Summary: "What about people who have role models? I mean... I don't wanna be someone else. I don't wanna be like anyone else! Everyone is different that's what make each one of us unique. We don't have to be like someone else, we don't have to change our personality for anyone! Unless you're Sinjin." Jade talks about some groups of people she hates... Humor! And... philosophy... Please R&R!


**I know it's short... And I'm sorry... But I had a w****riter's block! I truly believe that was supposed to be humor, but it's not. Sorry! But, try to enjoy it! And make sure to review at the end!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Groups of people I hate_

Jade was sitting on the floor, having a book on her legs and drinking her coffee. After two hours of studying, she groaned and threw her book away. She glanced at her camera and smiled.

She stood up and grabbed the camera, placing it on the right place. She sat again on the floor and turned it on.

"Well, hello there..." She greeted. How are you? Oh, wait! Don't answer. I don't care..." She mumbled and grinned, before taking a sip of her coffee. "So... I decided to make another video about people I hate. But I'm not gonna talk about specific people. I'm going to tell you about some certain groups of people that I hate. Like, a lot." She paused.

"So... First of all, I hate people who like Beck. I don't only hate the girls that say he's handsome and that they hit on him. I also hate people who like hanging out with him. I don't really understand why they all want to be Beck's friends anyway..." She stated.

"Then, I hate people who think that Robbie is cool. Guys! Robbie will NEVER be cool in his whole fucking life! Get over it! He's just a nerd!" She exclaimed angrily. "Besides, he has that weird puppet, Rex. I truly believe that Rex is cooler than Robbie. Literally." She added.

"Next... I'm gonna tell you about another group of people I hate." She announced. "I hate guys who hang out with Sinjin." She stated. "That's all. I don't think you need an explanation to that. If you're one of Sinjin's friends, that means you're pathetic and that you don't have any friends. So, I hate you." She muttered.

"What's next...? I got it! I hate people who say they don't like chocolate or French fries. Wow, guys! You're really unique! Congrats! You're not like us... Maybe you need to be put at a museum!" She exclaimed, faking a smile. "Also, I bet you hate surfing the Net, or playing video games. Right? Oh, of course! You're so different!" She said feigning happiness.

She frowned. "Um... Oh! What about people who have role models? I mean... I don't wanna be someone else. I don't wanna be like anyone else! I'm Jade West and I like it! And you should like who you are without trying to change yourself in order to look like a famous actor, a model, or even your mom! Everyone is different that's what make each one of us unique. We don't have to be like someone else, we don't have to change our personality for anyone!" She stated. "Unless you're Sinjin. Then, you really have to do something in order to not annoy people who are next to you." She added.

"Okay... I'm getting really bored and tired about this whole thing, but I guess I'm gonna do you a favor and tell you another group of people I hate." She announced. "I literally hate boys who are nerds and try to be with the 'cool guys'... I mean... Let's just take an example. Let's just take Sinjin and Andre. Okay? Andre in the list of the 'cool and popular' students at Hollywood Arts. On the other side, Sinjin is definitely in the nerds' list. So, if Sinjin tried to hang out with Andre and his friends, he'll probably look like a giant bag of rotten potatoes chilling with some expensive bowls of caviar. Do you get it? It's just wrong! So, let's just leave nerds hanging out with nerds, and the other normal people hanging out together. Without nerds." She finished.

"So... I guess we're over. I told you what I needed to tell you. And I have to warn you... If you're one of the people I mentioned before, then you probably don't want me to meet you." She raised her pierced eyebrow. "Bye." She mumbled and rurned the camera off.

* * *

**Wow... Man, that really sucked! :'( Whatever, please REVIEW! Tell me how much you hated it! (Or loved it, if you did, but I don't think so.) Anyway... Stay cool!**


End file.
